The Right Way
by LuceDarcydeVilliers
Summary: Para aquellos que ya leyeron Allegiant (si no lo han leído NI SE ACERQUEN!): Tris no pudo decir adiós como era debido, han pasado 3 años y es hora de que ese momento llegue, ya no puede estar en esta situación con Tobias y tiene que decirle, decirle que aun lo ama... Despues del Epilogo con Allegiant


**Hola de nuevo:D ahora apenas ha pasado un tiempo (1 mes) desde la ultima vez que publique, esta vez vengo con otro One-Shot (aun no estoy segura de hacerle otro capitulo pero tal vez ocurra:D) emm bueno la verdad después de terminar Allegiant (el ultimo libro de la trilogía Divergent de Veronica Roth) morí literalmente mi corazón se marchito y murió enserio, no podía con mi alma ni corazón por el final tan trágico en cierta manera, fue un buen libro bastante bueno pero el final bueno me destrozo y eso basto para que esto naciera. Entiendo las razones de la autora pero falto hacerlo de la manera correcta: Con una despedida. Creo que ambos personajes (tanto Tobias como Tris) se lo merecian :) Espero que les guste porque salio de mi de lo mas profundo de mi corazon.**

**_Esta genial y hermosa trilogia junto con sus personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa autora Veronica Roth_ que nos entrego esta historia tan maravillosa. La historia aqui presentada es de mi autoria. Gracias**

**Sin mas disfruten, o eso espero xD!**

* * *

_**The Right Way**_

No, no lo quería de esa manera, no quería morir, pero mucho menos quería que Caleb lo hiciera; sin importar que, él seguía siendo mi hermano y si no lo hacía como un acto de amor no quería que se sacrificara de esa manera, por lo cual decidí hacerlo yo.

No, no tenía deseos de dejar a Tobías, pero no tenia de otra...

Dios…sus ojos brillantes, quiero que me alcance y a la vez no, lo extraño demasiado pero quiero que sea feliz, aunque sea sin mí. Algún día me alcanzara y por fin podremos estar juntos, aunque no quiero que sea pronto.  
Quiero para Tobías algo mejor, un futuro y el aun es necesario en la ciudad, necesitan un líder en Chicago y Cuatro es perfecto para eso.  
Yo ya hice todo lo que tenía que hacer; supe la verdad, conocí la realidad de mis padres, perdone a Caleb y ame sin esperar nada a cambio, ame a cada amigo, pero sobre todo ame y fui feliz a lado de Cuatro.  
Era lo mejor y yo lo sabía, no era Erudición, no era Abnegación y tampoco Intrepidez, ni siquiera era Divergente. Así, simplemente era yo, en mi manera y forma de ser. Única.

Cada persona lo es y me cansé. Me había cansado de tantas etiquetas, de la sociedad de Facciones en Chicago, de los Puros Genéticamente y los Dañados Genéticamente en el mundo exterior.  
Simplemente ahora después de 3 años podía ver como las cosas realmente iban cambiando y era feliz de poder observarlo aunque fuera desde arriba.  
Aun aquí amaba y seguiría amando a Tobías, viendo como Cristina, Cara, Zeke y los demás lo ayudan y me alegro de sus vidas, de que Tobías tenga a su madre a lado, aunque en su momento odie a Evelyn no dejaba de ser su madre y soy feliz al verlo a lado de ella igual que yo a lado de mis padres. Ellos dieron todo por salvarme, y yo...yo di todo por salvar a Caleb, bueno a mis amigos a mis seres amados, pero supongo que la enseñanza de una vida no desaparece y nosotros dimos sin esperar nada a cambio, tanto los que estamos aquí como los que no.  
_Quiero ir a verle_ — Ve. — Madre, de que hablas… no he dicho nada — Hija te conozco, de verdad lo hago se te nota en la mirada, solo ve a verlo — ¿Estás segura madre? — Me mira y sonríe — Beatrice, está bien ve. Haz esperado demasiado para poder verle como se manda. Sonrío, la abrazo y digo: — Gracias — No demasiado tiempo hija — Esta bien mama haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Cualquier tiempo a su lado, no importa como sea vale la pena.

Lo veo dormido en su cama, ojos cerrados, pecho subiendo y bajando, sus labios entreabiertos. Sonrío mientras las ganas de llorar llegan. A pesar de todo, de TODO lo sigo amando. — Solo vengo a decir hola— Susurro. No se si se me permite despertarlo, pero igual no estoy segura de querer hacerlo.  
_Merece una despedida real y se lo debes_  
Una voz me dice aquella frase en mi cabeza y me convenzo de que tiene la razón, así que esta vez intento con una voz un poco más fuerte, aunque todavía suave.  
—Tobias... Tobías, Cuatro. Amor despierta— digo en su oído y al mismo tiempo sus ojos somnolientos se abren. Sonrío.  
—Hola amor — No quiero que las lágrimas se asomen pero no puedo evitarlo, tenía tanto sin estar tan cerca de el. Sin ver sus facciones, sus gestos, sus ojos...  
—Tris? Tris eres tú? — Sus ojos se van abriendo más pero aun no lo cree.  
—Si Cuatro soy yo, te extrañaba demasiado y... — de repente me interrumpe y me abraza — Tobías... — Calla Tris. Si? ... solo 5 segundos, si hablas tengo miedo de despertar — Tobías, estas despierto.  
Ya no siento el calor corporal, pero puedo sentir la manera en que lo extrañaba y ahora me será un poco más difícil marcharme... bueno mucho más difícil.  
—Oh Tris — dice y me ve con ojos cristalinos — Te extraño demasiado — se le quiebra la voz y siento que yo me quebrare junto con ella — Lo sé, también te extraño. Tomo su rostro entre mis manos y lo observo, realmente le miro y sé que está llorando. Paso mis dedos por sus mejillas, quitando las lágrimas. — No llores amor por favor. Tengo poco tiempo, pero cualquier oportunidad para tenerte así vale la pena — sonrío un poco, me acerco más a su rostro y poso mis labios en los de él y los noto cálidos como siempre; aunque sé que es imposible. Me abraza fuerte contra él pero sus labios no dejan los míos, hasta que necesita aire, porque yo... bueno yo ya no.  
—Tris, porque viniste? — traga tomando aire — ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo? —Pienso muy bien antes de responder, lo último que quiero es lastimarlo — Hasta ahora nadie me había ofrecido esa oportunidad Tobías y no solo eso sino que ahora sé que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir, pase lo que pase. Perdóname Tobías merecías que me despidiera, merecías que te esperara... una explicación y no te pude dar nada de eso.  
Quería vivir, pero no quería que Caleb muriera así, tu tampoco lo hubieras permitido, el no lo hacía por amor sino por la culpa que sentía y no era correcto. Di mi vida con gusto Cuatro y lo haría de nuevo por ustedes. Por Caleb, Cristina, por todos… pero sobre todo por ti. — Mi pequeña valiente — susurra mientras me sonríe tristemente — Sabes esto es muy difícil sin ti a mi lado Tris, es inmensamente pesado levantarme en ocasiones, y nadie podrá tomar tu lugar jamás, pero quiero hacer esto: por ti, por los demás. No fui el único que perdió a alguien y lo sé, todos salimos dañados de esto y yo solo quiero que todo el sacrificio valga la pena.  
Sonrío más ampliamente, verlo así a pesar de todo me llena el pecho de orgullo, veo por la ventana de la habitación y me doy cuenta que el tiempo permitido se está terminando.  
—Te amo, lo sabes verdad Tobías? — Me mira confuso, pero igual responde tomando mi cara — Lo sé Tris, también te amo.  
Y entonces me besa de nuevo, Dios como podre olvidar o podría olvidar esto algún día. Simple: _Jamás lo haré_. Lo abrazo con todo lo que tengo, porque es todo lo que me queda, me separo un poco para verle directo a los ojos. Esos ojos tan profundos y azules como el mar.  
— Amor se valiente, se muy valiente. Haz de este lugar algo mejor, yo se que puedes, yo lo sé. Confía en ti Tobías no te subestimes y vive, vive muy feliz, por ti. Por ambos, lo estás haciendo bien. Ama la vida, siempre estaré contigo ¿Está bien?  
Me sonríe más ampliamente y veo todo lo que amo de el. —Siempre lo haré Tris, lo haré y ese será mi propósito ahora, mientras estés a mi lado, conmigo de alguna manera — me mira con algo de anhelo y yo solo puedo asentir — Jamás podría dejarte Cuatro, pero ahora tengo que volver a donde pertenezco, jamás estarás solo, de verdad ¿Me crees? — Te creo Tris, te creo.  
Me toca el pelo y lo acaricia y no puedo evitar suspirar. — Algún día estaremos juntos, lo sabes verdad? — Tengo que mirarlo a los ojos porque realmente quiero que vea que lo digo con toda mi alma— Lo sé— dice manteniendo mi mirada — y espero ansiosamente ese día, claro sin anhelos de matarme. Me guiña un ojo y ahora sé que todo estará bien y siento como una carga desaparece de mí. — Me tengo que ir Tobías. No dice nada solo toma mí mano la acaricia y me jala hacia él para abrazarme, me abraza fuerte besando mi cabeza diciendo promesas alegres y de amor — Te amo Cuatro cuídate, cuida a los demás y que no se olviden que los quiero. Lo miro a los ojos mientras pierdo la visión de su cuarto y su persona, pero ahora ya no tengo miedo y me siento feliz y orgullosa. Si, jamás dejaría de amarlo. Lo miro desde mi distancia y veo que vuelve a dormir pero ahora con una sonrisa en sus labios. — Perfecto — Susurro.

Y es todo lo que puedo hacer.

* * *

_**Esto es todo por hoy:)! Gracias por leerlo u/u cualquier comentario y critica constructiva es bienvenida.**_

_**Sean felices aunque el final de Allegiant marcara su vida:D!**_


End file.
